Kingdom Hearts: Twist in Time
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: What would happen if Roxas had truly escaped Organization XIII, but Sora didn't? Can Roxas fight against himself? Many plot twists to follow, of course. RoxasXNamine, some late SoraXKairi, close Roxas and Kairi friendship.


A/N: Well, here's another KH story of mine. I'd like to think its somewhat unique, so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully you'll get the idea of what is going to happen by this chapter alone, but please do read and review all the same :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1: Change of Plans

Xemnas, the "Superior" and Master of the infamous Organization XIII, a powerful group of beings simply known as Nobodies, or those without hearts, stood on a balcony of his castle in the World that Never Was. The man was garbed in a black, hooded jacket, and was tall, tan, built, and had spiky silver hair that rolled its way just a little passed his shoulders, the most noticeable (and most intimidating) feature about the lord of the Nobodies were his piercing amber eyes, which normally bore no emotion, being as his kind were unable to have emotions because they lacked hearts, the very source of feelings; today, however, they seemed to at least **imitate** what his eyes would look like, should he be enraged.

"_With that treacherous Roxas gone…my plans are all but ruined. Without the power of the Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts will never be complete."_ Xemnas thought to himself, shaking his head at the turn of events. The sound of a portal of darkness opening behind him turned him from these "frustrating" thoughts as he turned to face his "guest". It was S The sound of a portal of darkness opening behind him turned him from these "frustrating" thoughts as he turned to face his "guest". It was Saïx, number XII of the Organization known as the "Luna Diviner". He was a man of similar build; however he had long, straight, blue hair, and a prominent "x" shaped scar running across his face, but shared the same amber eyes.

"Xemnas, we've found him." The Luna Diviner smirked in satisfaction.

"The defector, Roxas?" Xemnas questioned, causing Saïx to shake his head.

"No…our **other** target, Superior." The blue-haired man's grin grew even more wide and sinister.

"Oh, very good news indeed; bring him here…our plans may not be for naught after all." Xemnas feigned an equally sinister grin.

_Twilight Town (proper):_

In a forest just outside the lazy, quiet city of Twilight Town rests an old, seemingly "abandoned" mansion. Inside, however, there was a young girl with silky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and dressed in a simple, white dress. She was busy drawing in a white sketchbook in a white room in the upper floor of the mansion, they were pictures of a spiky, sandy-blonde boy with a weapon shaped like a key, along with his many friends. He was Sora, the Keyblade Master, and Naminé was using her drawings to piece back his memories correctly after she had replaced and rearranged them in the depths of Castle Oblivion.

"Naminé, what is taking so long?" An angry, bellowing voice interrupted her thoughts. The young girl turned around to see DiZ, a man garbed in a red and black robe, whose identity was hidden by matching red bandages that covered his whole face, save for his right, amber eye.

"I'm sorry, but some of Sora's memories are a little…difficult to find." The blonde girl sighed as she continued to work on the most recent "memory".

"There's no time for excuses, search harder. Organization XIII has been nosing about recently, and it's only a matter of time before they find us." The man angrily ordered, but before he could say more a dark portal opened in the wall, and a man dressed in a black jacket stepped out, his hood pulled up to hide his face.

"DiZ, you and Naminé need to leave now! Dusks have surrounded the mansion and are about to break their way in." The hooded man's deep voice sounded concerned as he waved his hand, creating another portal of darkness.

"Blast…and I was so close to my goal…" DiZ clenched his fist in frustration.

"But what about Sora?" Namine questioned as she stood up to protest.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't hurt him." The hooded man assured as DiZ grabbed Naminé by the arm and led her through the portal, disappearing in the darkness.

"_Good…now I won't have to worry about them…"_ The man thought as he summoned his weapon, Soul Eater, a blade that looked like a red dragon wing, whose handle guard was a large, slit, green eye surrounded by white crests on both sides. The hooded figure then proceeded through the lone door in the room and walked down a flight of stairs into the main lobby of the mansion where he waited for the hordes of enemies soon to arrive. A moment later, the large wooden doors at the entrance of the mansion burst open, revealing countless Dusk form Nobodies, white, humanoid creatures who used their bodies' unnatural flexibility to confuse and attack their enemies. The lesser Nobodies slithered their way towards the cloaked man, ready to strike.

Without a second's hesitation, the man raised his gloved hand, releasing countless volleys of a spell known as Dark Firaga, the blue flames blasting away any hapless Nobody who happened to be caught by it. Without missing a beat, the man raised his blade to rest just above his outstretched arm, then lowered it towards his left hip, then disappeared in a blur. A second later, he reappeared back where he was, only his back was turned on the Nobodies. Several of the Dusks trembled, then fell to the ground, disappearing without a trace, but it seemed for every one that was felled, two more took its place.

"Come on!" The man demanded as he slashed a leaping Dusk in half, blasted another one with his Dark Firaga, and then threw the Soul Eater as if it were a boomerang, striking down another large number of the Dusks, but all of this was for naught, as more and more Dusks poured into the room, overwhelming the man.

"Bravo, bravo…" A stern, male voice echoed through the halls, accompanied by the sound of clapping. "You fought bravely, but I'm afraid it was all in vain." The man stepped through a dark portal, it was Saïx. "Now, I wonder who you could be, to risk your life so…foolishly to defend this place." The Luna Diviner feigned a laugh as he walked up to the hooded figure, who was now restrained by two hulking Berserker class Nobodies. He pulled back the man's hood, revealing a face whose features were not all that different from Xemnas's, only his skin was darker, his hair straighter, and their amber eyes identical. "Heh, you really are a fool, to have delved so deep into the darkness, Riku. I would say I pity you, but I'm afraid don't have the heart to so. Take him away." Saix let out a sinister laugh as he proceeded down the hallway into the library, followed by four more of his Berserker minions.

Once there, he summoned his Claymore and smashed it into the floor, causing the stone to crack and shatter in its wake, revealing a basement level. He proceeded down the steps and was greeted by a computer room. The Lunar Diviner then proceeded to a hallway of white, which had stasis pods lining the walls, but he pressed on without even examining these, for he knew where his target was. He then came up to a steel door, and once again, he used his Claymore to shatter his obstacle. When the dust settled, it revealed a large, white room with a large, flower-pod shaped stasis chamber. Saïx approached it and examined the monitor and grinned as he examined the data. "Ah…so **here's** where you've been hiding, Sora." The blue haired man then signaled for the Berserker Nobodies to remove the pod and prepare it for the trip to the World that Never Was.

_Outside the Mansion:_

The Berserker Nobodies that had restrained Riku took him outside to eliminate him, but before they could, he released a pulse of darkness that caused the hulking Nobodies to tumble over and lose their grip on their weapons, stone claymores similar to their master's. Riku picked one up and with one, mighty swing, eliminated the Nobodies. Before he could catch his breath though, he heard noises of even more approaching Nobodies, so he quickly jumped into the nearby trees to hide, and observe. What he saw made his heart sink, it was Saïx who walked out, followed by a group of Berserkers carrying a large, white pod…**Sora's **pod.

"_Darn it…I can't do anything about it…"_ Riku angrily clenched his fist as he watched Saïx and his underlings disappear into a portal of darkness. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Riku jumped down and ran into the mansion, straight into the computer room. After pressing a few buttons on the control computer's keypad, a tiny beam of light shot down in the part of the room that was cut out like a circle. Riku stepped away from the computer and walked up to it. _"I'm going to need help if I'm going to save Sora…I just hope he'll be able to."_ The black-garbed man thought to himself as he walked into the light.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Yes...I know it is very "what if"-ish, but I hope it wasn't all to rough, I did have fun writing it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, please?

~KBMP


End file.
